She's Still Here
by Marioexpertken
Summary: "If I'm like Scott, who's Hayden like?". "Is it Kira?" Hayden asked. "No... Not really..." said Lydia. "Who is it then?" Liam asked. "...Allison..."


**This is the first time making a Teen Wolf fanfic I've done, hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

It was already the night after the Wild Hunt have finally left Beacon Hills, taking Douglas with them (who have become a Ghost Rider). Everyone who have been taken were saved. Strangely, everyone except Scott and his pack look as if nothing has happened. They were going on with their normal routine, no mentioning of the events that involved the Wild Hunt. The original trio, Scott, Stiles, and Lydia along with Malia just finished their last day of their high school life (well, Malia has summer classes, so not yet for her) before graduation day, which will come in the coming days. The two best buds passed the baton to Liam and Mason, making Liam the "alpha". Before the four split, they decided that they, Lydia, Malia, Hayden, Corey, and Theo (only Liam thought of him, he began to warm up with him since the night the two tried to keep the Ghost Riders away from Scott, Lydia, and Malia, who are trying to remember Stiles to open a rift to free him) go on an overnight camp in the woods so they can hang out before graduation.

* * *

"Where are Scott and Stiles?"

"They're still looking for the dead body in the woods Malia."

"I know Lydia..." Malia sighs and frowns in annoyance as to what's taking the two guys too long.

"But we've been waiting for them for like three hours now."

"I'm sure they should be on their way here by now."

"How are you sure Liam?"

"Cause I can smell their scents." Liam caught a scent of Scott and Stiles with Malia also smelling their scents as well. The two finally came.

"Well, that took a while for you two." said Theo.

"So how did your dead body hunting go?" said Malia.

"We still haven't found it and Stiles's jeep had a flat tire so I had to lift it up so Stiles can replace it."

"Regardless, you two are here, and that's what matters." Lydia smiles, especially at Stiles, who smiles back at the girl who finally falls in love with him after so long.

 _Five hours later..._

After listening each others' stories by the campfire, either it's scary, funny or whatever they talked about. The pack stargazed, looking up the clear starry sky with the crescent moon shining from above, the group still chatting as well as sometimes describing the night sky. Scott and Stiles decided to go to a nearby cliff where they'll sit and have a brother to brother talk alone. The rest of the group continued to stargaze. When Lydia turned, she saw Hayden embracing Liam. Lydia smiles at the young couple.

 _That jacket is absolutely a killer! Where did you get it?_

 _My mom was a buyer of a boutique back in San Francisco._

 _And you are my new best friend!_

Lydia began to hear quiet echoes of her own voice and a voice who she misses hearing since that tragic day...

 _Freshmen. Tons and tons of fresh...men._

 _You mean freshboys. Lydia, they're fourteen. You know it's okay to be single. Focus on yourself for a little while in becoming a better person._

 _Allison... I love you._

 _I'm here to save my best friend._

"Hey Lydia, you okay?" Liam called Lydia, who stops looking through the memory lane where she was lost in thoughts.

"Yeah, why?"

"You've been staring at me and Hayden. Is there something about us?"

"...You remind me of Scott."

"H-How so? I mean, he's the Alpha, the True Alpha. How am I like him?" Liam was frowned in confusion.

"Whatever you've been through since you've been bitten was like how Scott went through. He never even wanted to be a werewolf. But eventually, he embraced his powers."

"Is there anything else?"

"Like Scott, you play lacrosse, have a best friend who always cares of your well-being. Mason is just like Stiles, Mason is also smart just as how Stiles is. And you have your first love with you, your girlfriend."

"You mean Hayden?"

"Mhmm..." Lydia nodded with a warm smile.

"So, Hayden is an equivalent to Kira right?"

"Actually, no. I mean, they're both supernatural. Kira's a kitsune and Hayden's a werewolf. But no, it's not Kira."

"Wait, what?" Liam became confused again. In fact, a lot more confused than before.

"If it's not Kira... Then... Who is it?"

Lydia's smile went from a warm smile to a smile that's melancholic when Liam asked.

"Is...something wrong Lydia?"

"...N-No. It's fine."

"Then who was Scott's first love if not Kira then?"

"...Allison..." Lydia sniffs upon mentioning her deceased best friend...

"There was something that I was supposed to ask you since you talked about Kate back in Mexico, but I kept forgetting." Malia then looks at Lydia.

"Who is Allison?"

"What Malia said, who's Allison?"

Lydia went silent and her smile faded from her face as she looks back up in the starry night sky. Mason, Corey, and Theo notices what's going on with Lydia.

"Lydia, you alright?"

"I'm...fine Mason."

"Your voice sounds shaky, are you sure?" Theo senses Lydia's feelings, and it's actually the first time he asked her in concern...for real...

"Lydia?" Corey calls out to Lydia.

Lydia coughed and sniffed, a slight tear began to develop in her eyes, but she didn't let it slip down from her eyes. She took a deep breath to get a hold of herself as she responds.

"Allison...is my best friend. The best friend I ever had since I first met her..."

"When have you two first met?" Liam asked.

"It was a start of a new school year. Scott, Stiles, and I are in sophomore years. That time, I wasn't friends with Scott and I never had any feelings for Stiles that time. I just ignore them... After one class, in the hallway... That's when I first met her, I liked her jacket and that's how we became best friends..."

"That's it?" Liam raised a eyebrow considering it was really quick for Lydia to make Allison her best friend.

"Not really... At first, it was just cause of how she's the type for me to consider her popular and all. But as time when by... It became more than that, we hang out together, talk about our boyfriends, anything that any BFF people do..."

"...So what happened to her."

"It was when we're already juniors, I'm already friends with Scott and the others that time. It was when the Nogitsune took over Stiles. It split himself from Stiles and became Void Stiles. It kidnapped me while everyone were busy being fooled by it's trick where it left behind the real Stiles in its looks..."

Lydia took in a breath again as she sobbed.

"...Go on..." Liam felt concerned for Lydia, but wanted to continue hearing what she's talking about. Everyone listens to Lydia, not interrupting.

"I was trapped in the tunnels of Oak Creek, an abandoned Japanese internment camp that has been erased from history. It held me captive so it can use me to predict its own death as well as steal the Oni from Noshiko... I...I knew that is someone is going die... So I tried to warn my them not to look for me... B-But they didn't listen..." Lydia sniffed as now she could't bear to remember that night.

"Scott and the others came to save me. Scott and Stiles found me while Allison, Kira, and Isaac. fought off the Oni, which now serves the Nogitsune... I warned Scott of what's about to happen..."

The others continue to listen intently of her story.

"But...it was too late... I felt a stab in my chest. I felt of who was the one that got stabbed... And I realize..." Lydia soon began to weep and cry.

"You realize what?" Corey asks.

"...it was Allison..."

 _ALLISOOOOOOOOOON!_

Lydia's scream for Allison echoed in Lydia's head...

"It was too late... I lost my best friend that day... It was the loudest scream I've ever done... It was so loud, everyone of Beacon Hills heard it... The entire town..." Lydia sniffed.

Liam and the others recalled and remember that one night, they heard a faint and echoing scream when they were asleep. the scream was enough to awaken them startled...

"I-I'm sorry Lydia... I shouldn't really have asked in the first place." Liam choked, he didn't realize he felt a slight tear on his right eye.

"We're really sorry about Allison, Lydia..." Hayden apologized to the banshee.

"It's...it's okay... I feel it's a good time to let you get to know of her... You guys never met her... Well, except you Malia."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember that time you were turned back to a human? Remember when your dad almost killed you?"

"Well yeah, I wonder how he got knocked out."

"That's cause it was Allison..." Lydia sniffed and turned to face Malia with a smile.

"Allison saved you... If it wasn't for her... You'd be dead by then..."

Malia felt bad, she never get to know of Allison, her savior. Allison saved her and Scott turned her back into a human. She knew she should've at least thank her for what she's done to help her...

Everyone felt bad for Scott, Stiles, and Lydia. They knew Allison was special to them and they lost her...

"Liam, Hayden... I'm happy you two are still together. In fact, you two are doing well..."

"Why?"

"Scott and Allison had a hard time being together because Scott's a werewolf and Allison is an Argent. The Argents still weren't with Scott when Allison began dating him..." Lydia then looks at Liam and Hayden.

"It's great you two are already getting along now easily, and you should always be careful of each other."

"I know. I almost lost her, but now that she's alive, I'll won't let it happen again." Liam smiles.

"Keep that up you two..." Lydia smiles as she gets up and went to she and Stiles's tent.

"I wish we knew her..." said Liam.

"We all do Liam..." said Mason.

* * *

Everyone is already asleep, sleeping in their tents. Scott sleeps on his own, Stiles and Lydia share one, Liam and Hayden, Mason and Corey, and Malia and Theo. They all shared their tents, though Malia didn't want to sleep with Theo, but she had to deal with it.

Nothing was going on when...

* * *

 _Liam awakens to find himself stuck inside a locker. He breaks himself out and found himself in a bright lit school hallway. Everyone is going on with their usual business, no one really notices Liam, who's wearing in his sleepwear. Liam turned to see Scott, who looks younger than how Liam remembers, looking at the other side of the hallway. He was staring at Allison. Liam saw her and he was amazed by how she looks, she was a beautiful girl. Allison caught Scott's stare and she smiles. That was how the two met and fell in love. Liam felt happy for the two. Liam then notices everything changes as each shifts to different times where Scott's with Allison..._

 _From the winter formal..._

 _To Allison kissing Scott while he's in werewolf form after defeating the Alpha that was Peter Hale..._

 _To the dates they've had..._

 _To their calm break-up after saving Jackson and stopping Gerard..._

 _To Scott seeing Allison again after so long with Lydia, both laughing together in the car after summer vacation ended..._

 _To Allison aiding an injured Scott, who's still not healing well after the battle against the Alpha Pack in an abandoned mall..._

 _To the moments they've kissed and almost kissed..._

 _Then, everything fades into a dark, ruined camp. He was surrounded in a fight between Scott's pack and the Oni. In the ensuing chaos, Liam spots Allison, fighting them off. She spots Isaac, who's being slashed relentlessly by the Oni and is nearing to be killed. She brings out an arrow that she made with silver for its arrowhead since she graduated from her training as a hunter._

 _She aims for an Oni that's about to land the killing blow on Isaac..._

 _And shoots..._

 _It hit the Oni ninja, and the Oni that got shoot is killed... Disappearing in an explosive puff of black smoke._

 _Allison sighs in relief for saving Isaac..._

 _But it went short-lived when she turns...and was stabbed in the chest by another Oni ninja. She drops her bow and Liam hears Lydia's shocked and upsetting banshee scream, it was really loud enough to wake the entire Beacon Hills. The scream echos in the night sky as Scott arrives too late, seeing Allison getting stabbed by an Oni as it pulls its katana away from her and she falls lifelessly. Scott catches her as the Oni disappears in a cloud of smoke. Isaac stumbles in the ground and Kira runs to her mother terrified..._

 _Liam went pale in complete shock and upset as he walks slowly to see Scott holding Allison in his arms..._

" _Allison!"_

" _Did you find her? Is she okay? Is Lydia safe?" Her voice is weak and soft._

" _Yeah... She's okay..."_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Yeah..."_

 _Allison's breathing was fast before her breathing slowed down. Scott tried to take away her pain, but..._

" _I-I-I can't... I can't take your pain."_

" _It's because it doesn't hurt..." Allison's eyes began to tear up just as Scott's eyes are too..._

" _N-No..."_

" _It's okay..."_

" _No, Allison."_

" _It's...okay... It's okay, it's okay, it's perfect..."_

 _Scott tried his best to take away the pain, but he couldn't..._

" _On the arms...of my first love... The first man I ever loved... The person I will always love... I...I love you..."_

 _Allison weakly reaches Scott's face and caresses her first love's cheek._

" _Scott...Scott McCall..."_

 _Allison continues to gently caress Scott's cheek._

" _Allison, please don't... Allison, don't please!"_

" _Y-You have to tell my dad... You have to tell my dad! Tell him...that I..." Allison began to breath fast again as she gives her final breath and her eyes become lifeless and closes...permanently..._

" _No..." Scott breaks down in tears and complete depression as his first love's hand that held his face falls lifelessly to the ground..._

 _Isaac, Kira, and Noshiko stayed in their places silently staring in complete sadness. Chris came too late and saw his own daughter lifeless in Scott's arms. He dropped his gun and looked away in disbelief. He lost his sister... Then, his wife... Now, his beloved daughter... Liam's eyes is tearing up and they slipped down from his eyes as the moonlight shines on Scott and his first love who has passed..._

 _It reminded Liam of when Hayden "died" and he held her lifeless body before letting Parrish, in Hellhound form, take her away to the Nemeton, leaving Liam sobbing in guilt..._

 _For almost killing his alpha Scott, who's like a father and a brother to him, and failling to save Hayden..._

 _Liam slowly walks to a still crying Scott, who's still holding Allison's lifeless body._

 _He kneels and holds his alpha's shoulder._

" _Scott..." He calls to him and Scott turns and faces Liam. Sadness still seen in his tear stricken face..._

 _There was no response from Scott other than his shaky breath..._

 _When Liam looks behind Scott, the surroundings have changed..._

 _The dark, ruined camp turned into a dark forest with the moon shining down._

 _Liam looked around, Isaac, Kira, and Noshiko are nowhere to be found. When he turns back to face Scott again..._

 _Liam instead was met with his own face instead of Scott's. His other self's breathing is shaky as well and his face is filled in fear. Liam notices that his other self is soaking wet and his body is freezing cold, he's also wearing his sportswear, and he has a stab wound in his chest, oozing yellow puss. And when he looks down, he's no longer wearing his sleepwear and is instead is wearing a gray hoodie jacket. As he looks back up at his other self's scared face, he involuntarily said to his other self..._

" _You're okay Liam..." That wasn't his own voice that came out of his mouth, but the voice of Scott..._

 _His other self softened as his eyes began tearing up and nodded, meaning that he's alright. Liam hugs his other self and involuntarily said once again..._

" _You're okay..." Liam (or Scott) hugged him tight as if it was his own brother or son. He realizes that this was the night that Scott saved him after being trapped and almost died in a deep well by Garrett. As he looks behind the other Liam, Allison was there standing, wearing the clothes she wore on her first day of school at Beacon Hills, which was also the day Scott first met Allison, only that she still has the stab wound that was done by the Oni. Allison was smiling warmly at Liam/Scott as he himself smiles back..._

* * *

Liam wakes up peacefully, not the usual surprised awakening whenever people wake up from a dream. Liam turns to see Hayden still asleep and hears birds chirping outside. He slowly gets up and opens the tent and the dawn light came through, surprisingly, Hayden didn't wake up from the shining light. Liam goes out and sees the forest is lighten up slightly by the morning sun and the surroundings is covered in fog...

Liam notices that no one other than himself is awake...

"Liam..." a whisper of his name was heard, calling him.

"Liam..." the whisper was soft and warm.

"Liam..." Liam then rushes to where the whisper is coming from, running off into the deep woods that's covered in thick fog. It felt like forever until he stops and realizes how far has he run. He knew that he screwed up since he's now lost in the woods...

Liam looks around aimlessly in the foggy woods when, "Liam..." the same warm and soft voice was heard and Liam decided to follow it again and this time the voice grew louder. He then found himself at a cliff that gives a beautiful view of Beacon Hills with the sunrise emerging from the sky. There, he saw a girl wearing a werewolf hunter's wear watching the sunrise. She turns and faces Liam, smiling at him warmly...

"Hi, Liam..." her voice is caring and warm.

"H-Hey... How do you know my name?"

"Cause I'm with Scott, and you're his first beta."

"W-Who are you?"

"I'm Allison, Allison Argent..."

"Allison? You're...Allison?"

She nods in agreement.

"I've heard about you from-"

"Lydia, I know... She's my best friend." Allison walks down towards Liam.

"But...you're dead..."

"What do you think?"

Liam looks down and only saw one shadow, it was his own. He doesn't see Allison's shadow... He then looks back at Allison.

"Why do you have to die?" his face was filled with hurt. He wanted to meet her, but she died before he even met Scott. He was still in Devenford Prep and a human that time before he moved to Beacon High...

Allison takes a deep breath and sighs, "Because I'm protecting my friends. They're my friends and I'm glad that they're alright..."

"But...Scott, Lydia, and Stiles... They miss you..."

"I know...That's why I never left..."

"What do you mean?"

"I may have passed, but I still stayed. I kept my eye on them, no matter where they are. I'm always with you guys..."

"...You saved Scott from the Beast?"

"Yes... Like I said, I'm always with you guys. I saw how you and Scott get together as beta and alpha and I'm happy you two are getting along together, make sure you keep it that way Liam."

"I will..."

Allison then picks up from her pocket and gave Liam a pen...

"Scott gave this to me on the first day of school, the day I first met him... Can you return this for me and tell him a thank you please...for everything?"

Liam holds the pen and lowers his arms.

"Yeah... I'll let him know..."

"And Liam... I also saw how you and Hayden are. It reminded me of Scott and I when we were together."

"Well, we're both werewolves and you two are werewolf and hunter."

"I know, but regardless. We love each other no matter what... And seeing how you and Hayden are, I'm happy for you two." Allison holds Liam's hands and faces him.

"Promise me you'll take good care of her?"

Liam slowly smiles, "Promise..."

"Good..." she slowly lets go of his hand as she steps back and the light of the sunrise shines brightly behind her, blinding Liam.

"Bye Liam... But ths isn't a goodbye, cause I'll always be with you to watch over since I'm a part of the pack... Know that I'm always there to make sure you all are alright..." her voice echoes and light dims. When Liam looks up, Allison is gone... He looks around, but no sign of her. He looks back at his hand, still holding the pen Scott gave to Allison...

* * *

Liam wakes up startled, breathing heavily. Well, that's great, he was dreaming then dreaming within a dream or something. Hayden is awaken by him and tries to calm him.

"Liam, you alright?"

Liam calms down, "Y-Yeah... I'm alright..."

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"No... No I didn't... It...was a weird...dream..."

Liam felt that he's holding something in his left hand and lifts up his hand to see that he was holding something that really surprised him...

It was a pen...

"Where did you get the pen?" Hayden had a confused look just as Liam has...

"I...I don't know..."

 _What the hell... Was I really dreaming or was this real? Shit... I don't know if this was really just a dream..._

What really gets Liam is how did he end up dreaming about Scott's life with Allison and Allison herself. He was just sleeping, nothing else...

"Liam, you're looking off... Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course..." Liam stares intently at the pen that he's now holding...

The two came out of the tent and everyone's already awake, sitting by the campfire having breakfast and talking to each other. He and Hayden then sat beside Scott, who's talking with Stiles and Lydia.

"Morning, Liam. Morning, Hayden."

"Morning Scott..." Liam smiles as he looks at what breakfast they're having by the campfire.

"Who made breakfast?"

"Me, Stiles, and Lydia. Though, Lydia did most of the breakfast."

"Oh...alright..." Liam and Hayden got their breakfast and everyone continues to have a good time. However, Scott senses that something's off with Liam.

"Liam."

"Yeah?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Cause you seem...off... Is there something bothering you?"

"No, nothing's bothering... It's just...I had this weird dream..."

"What did you dream about?"

"It's...complicating... And..." Liam then pulls from his pocket and showed the pen to Scott.

When Scott saw it, he was surprised... And a little hint of sadness was found in his eyes... Everyone notices Scott's reaction.

Liam gave the pen to Scott...

"Where did you get this...?"

"I don't know... I don't know where I got that pen... Why?"

"This was the pen I gave to my girlfriend... My first love..."

"...Who?"

Stiles and Lydia looked sad, knowing what Scott's talking about, while the others were confused.

"Allison..."

Liam felt slightly creeped out, how did he get the pen? It's just weird...

"Where did you get this?"

"I...I got it...from Allison..."

"From Allison? How? She's dead..." said Stiles.

"I saw her... I don't know how but I saw her... And followed her... And when I reached her...she gave me the pen and said that she's always with us..."

Liam looks at Scott.

"Allison told me to say thank you for her... For everything..."

Scott slightly smiles, "You can tell her "You're welcome" for me... And tell her we thank her for everything as well..."

Liam smiles back, "I will... She's still here is she..."

Lydia smiles as well, "She still is... She always has..."

From the distance, watching at the pack, Allison smiles, happy to see how they are...

"And I always will be..."

* * *

 **It's sad how most of the original cast is no longer in the show. But it's great that Scott, Stiles, and Lydia came this far. They're honestly like the Harry Potter trio, Scott is Harry, Stiles is Ron, and Lydia is Hermione. That also adds up with how Stiles and Lydia are like Ron and Hermione.**

 **Going to miss the show and hopefully the second half of the final season ends with a bang.**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
